


Double Drabble: Down Time.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond Movieverse
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-04
Updated: 2005-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from therosewilde: James Bond.</p><p>"Not again James."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Down Time.

"Not again, James."

James tugged hard on the rope binding him to the walls and ceiling.

"It was one thing," Alec stroked up James' damp thigh, "when I was sure you thought it an honour, being chased by a man with a license to kill, but I assure you, James, it was nothing of the sort. It's terribly difficult to have to move headquarters every time you come sniffing around."

James' molars worked hard over the gag, trying to gnaw through.

Alec leaned in, whispered in James' ear. "Now, James, you're going to be a good boy and learn why it's never a good idea to meddle where you're not wanted. I can't have you chasing me any longer."

James swallowed hard at the venom in Alec's voice.

"So you're coming with me. Hobbled, blindfolded, naked, locked in an iron cell. You won't see anyone but me and you'll _never_ know where you are. Would you like that, 007?"

James tightened his fingers around the marbles in his left hand, not dropping them. He didn't need to get Alec's attention. He already had it, as much as he wanted, and it was delicious.

They needed to do this more often.


End file.
